


Nightmares

by Panerato (Pandorama36)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorama36/pseuds/Panerato
Summary: Geralt has nightmares regarding his past horrible experiences.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 31





	Nightmares

A woman screamed. 

Blood splashed onto the ground.

A man choked on his own blood as his wife cried nearby.

The color red was everywhere.

Death was everywhere.

Geralt gasped as he jolted awake. His sweat soaked through the sheets. He groaned as he wiped his hair out of his face. Another nightmare. They never seemed to go away. They only seemed to grow in number with each hunt, with each kill.

“Geralt,” his name was whispered gently.

He looked up to see the bard standing uneasily in the doorway.

“I heard you yelling in your sleep. I came to check on you,” Jaskier stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. “Is everything alright?”

Geralt shook his head, pulling his drenched blanket away from his body, “It’s fine.”

Seeing that Geralt wasn’t angry at him for intruding, the bard became more bold. He walked over to the bed. “Seems you’ll need some new sheets,” Jaskier tilted his head as he examined Geralt’s bedding.

“Why bother?” Geralt muttered as he grabbed a nearby towel, “They’ll just get soaked again.”

“You wet the bed often then?” Jaskier smirked, “Most people grow out of it by around nine. Not that I’m judging.”

Geralt snorted as he grabbed a new pair of pants, changing out of the damp ones.

Jaskier leaned against his bed as he watched him change. It wasn’t anything he hadn’t seen before, and the bard certainly didn’t mind seeing it again. “Even so, it’ll be hard for me to sleep if I’m laying in your sweat.”

Geralt glanced over his shoulder, “Why would you lay in my sweat?”

Jaskier started pulling the bedding off the mattress, “I plan on not laying in your sweat.” He grinned as he winked at Geralt, “Well… when it comes to sleeping. Other activities I don’t think I would mind it so much.

Geralt frowned as he walked over to help Jaskier remake the bed, ignoring his innuendo, “And why would you be sleeping here?”

Jaskier fluffed a pillow as he finished replacing Geralt’s sheets and blankets with new ones, “I had a terrible nightmare. I can’t sleep. I need a big strong Witcher nearby so I won’t feel so scared.”

“Hmm,” Geralt didn’t believe him for a second.

Jaskier pouted as he walked over to Geralt. He poked him gently on his chest as he stared up at him, batting his eyes, “Please? I won’t take up any room.”

Geralt sighed. He knew what the bard was doing, but he was too tired to argue with him. “Fine.”

“Yay!” Jaskier hopped onto the bed and climbed under the covers, pulling them up to his chin. He patted the bed next to him, “Come on, I’m tired.”

Geralt rolled his eyes as he laid down next to Jaskier. Jaskier wiggled his body as he shuffled closer to Geralt. 

“What are you doing?” Geralt stared at Jaskier distastefully as the bard wrapped his arm around his waist and rested his head on his chest.

Jaskier yawned. Geralt suspected it was a fake yawn because of how loud and dramatic it was. “What does it look like?” Jaskier mumbled tiredly, closing his eyes.

“I won’t be able to sleep like this,” Geralt grumbled, “stay on your side.”

Jaskier sighed contentedly as he snuggled closer to Geralt, “What do you care? You can’t sleep anyways.”

“I never said…” Geralt sighed, “...why would you want to sleep like this anyway?”

“A warm body always makes sleep more enjoyable, Geralt,” Jaskier glanced up at him, “Try it out. You might find you like it.” Reaching above him he grabbed Geralt’s arm and moved it to wrap around him, closing his eyes again as he curled into Geralt’s body.

Geralt wanted to protest, but he found he was too tired to argue with Jaskier. He grunted in mock protest as he pulled Jaskier’s smaller frame against his before closing his eyes for sleep.

He became relaxed from the warmth and comfort of Jaskier’s body against his and quickly drifted off to sleep.  
A few nightmares invaded his dreams, but didn’t last long. Jaskier would calmly wake him before soothing him back to sleep. Gently caressing his hair as he sang a soft melody. 

Geralt hummed contentedly as his visions of death faded away. With Jaskier as his protector, the monsters in his dreams left. As long as the bard stayed by his side, he knew it would remain that way.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also follow me on tumblr: [EratoBard](https://eratobard.tumblr.com/)  
> My main blog is [Panerato](https://panerato.tumblr.com/).  
> 


End file.
